TV Station
The''' TV Station''' ( ) is the main place in Ape Escape 3 where Kei and Yumi will be transported to and use to reach other areas. A monkey named Ukki Pan (Ookeepee in the European version) is first caught here. Layout The TV Station is a simple area that sits behind a tall building. Tables are set up with items and objects on them that the player can interact with, while Aki sits off to the side to give advice, chat, or transport the Kei or Yumi. To the side are a set of stairs leading into town, where items beneficial to Kei or Yumi can be purchased. TV Station Spots * Data Desk: This computer is used to save or load Kei and Yumi's progress throughout their journey. * Gadget Training: This is an area where Kei or Yumi can train with the gadgets or the morphs they have recived. * Warp pad: This is the portal to the TV shows that the Ape's have invaded where Kei or Yumi must capture the Ape's to be able to access the next level. * Shopping Area: This is the place where Kei or Yumi can shop using the Gotcha coins they have collected. ** Monkey Mart: This shop offers cookies, morph stock, jackets and lucky tickets. *** Cookie: Restores your strength by one cookie. 20 Gotcha coins. *** Giant Cookie: Fully restores your strength. 50 Gotcha coins *** Morph Stock: Gives you more time to stay morphed. 300 Gotcha coins *** Jacket: Increases your number of lives left. 300 Gotcha coins *** Mega-energy: Enough energy for one morph. 60 Gotcha coins *** Lucky Ticket: Buy one to get a knockout surprise. 30 Gotcha coins *** Explosive Pellets: Explosive Slingback Shooter pellets. 10 Gotcha coins *** Guided Pellets: Guided Slingback Shooter pellets. 10 Gotcha coins ** Simian Cinema: This is where Kei or Yumi can view the videos of Ape's they have filmed ** Hobby Shop: This is where Kei or Yumi can buy diffrent R.C. Cars or other things. *** Bonus RC Cars: All new RC Car to try out. 200 Gotcha coins *** Super Monkey Throw Stadium!: "Spin 'em and fling 'em!' Playable in the Mini Game Corner. 1500 Gotcha coins *** Lucky Photo: Get photos and cards showing loads of images. 30 Gotcha coins ** Music Shop: Where music or videos can be bought. *** Movie tape: Contains special scenes from Ape Escape 3. 200 Gotcha coins *** Music disc: Songs galore. 100 Gotcha coins ** Book Shop: Where books can be bought giving hints or other infomation on the game. *** Hint Book: Contains hints on how to get through Ape Escape 3. 50 Gotcha coins *** Channel Guide: See what happens behing the scenes on the monkey shows. 40 Gotcha coins *** Mon-Fiction: Contains various monkey-related stories. 30 Gotcha coins * Gallery: Where Kei or Yumi can view the things they have bought at the Shopping Area. ** Monkepedia: Where Kei or Yumi can view the data on the monkeys they have caught. ** Secret photos: Where Kei or Yumi can view the secret photos they have bought in the Hobby Shop. ** Teleborg cards: Where Kei or Yumi can view all the Teleborg cards they have collected from the Hobby shop. ** Channel guide: Where Kei or Yumi can view infomation about diffrent channels. ** Concept art: Where Kei or Yumi can view all the concept art they have collected from the Hobby Shop. * Home theater: Where Kei or Yumi can watch or listen to the videos or music they have collected from the Music Shop. ** Video tape: Where Kei or Yumi can watch the videos they have collected. ** Music disc: Where Kei or Yumi can listen to the music they have collected Trivia * Ukki Pan is named after bread, which is called __pan in Asian culture. This is supported by his description "Is one loaf ever enough?" Gallery Category:Ape Escape 3 Levels Category:Levels Category:Ape Escape 3